Hunter weapon
Note : Page table in progress. Term The term Hunter Weapon is often used as a joke... The joke started from the initial explosive popularity of the Hunter class and the seeming over-exuberance of some its adherents to claim that nearly any weapon that seemed remotely useful to a hunter was a "hunter weapon". This quickly escalated to calling any weapon or even non-weapons "hunter weapon" as sarcasm. Real Hunter Weapons There are in fact several melee weapons out there which are very good for hunters, especially when enchanted with +agi. You just need to look at the bonus stats, not so much the weapon dps. This both makes finding a proper weapon easier, as well as more difficult, since you can focus on certain stats, but have a "much" larger spectrum of items to look through. This page should help you with that search. However, keep in mind that as a (good) hunter, you should always pass a melee weapon to a melee class if the item is an upgrade to them, they would make 100% use of the item, where you would only use 50% (the stats) of it. Weapon uses Don't take these words for a fact, but generally raiding hunters take preference to 2x 1H weapons so they can add stronger stats upon those weapons. Soloing or PvP hunters are more likely to end up taking a 2H weapon because you usually only "hit" your enemy once with it, wing clip, then make distance. so it's best to make that "one hit" as strong and heavy as possible. Stats Some stats to keep an eye out for * Agility. Each point of Agility gives 1 AP. ** On level 60: ~33 Agi gives 1% crit (14 crit rating) ** On level 60: 20 Agi gives about 1% dodge (12 dodge rating) ** On level 70: 40 agility gives 1% crit (22 crit rating), and 1.6% dodge * (Ranged) Attack Power. 14 AP gives 1 DPS. * Crit %, some talents rely on crit%, it also works wonders if you already have high AP. * Hit %, missing a (would be) 3K aimed shot, or tranquilizing shot can be fatal. * Stamina, each point of stamina gives the hunter 10 health (10.5 to tauren) * Intellect. each point of intellect provides the hunter with a maximum of 15 mana. * Mana/5 s. increased mana regen will allow you to perform more "shots" Weapons Hunter AEP AEP is generally used for rogues. but can be used to calculate hunter gear as well. For melee weapons you can ignore the dps factor: See: HAP for details. Please note that even AEP was by no means designed to be 100% accurate, but to be used as a guide, not everyone values certain stats as high as others. For example, one person may prefer AP over Crit, or AP over Stamina. HAP is no different, please use it as a "guide", not as a relegion. Enchants For optimal result, the following Enchantments are available for melee weapons. 1H * +30 Int each, for 60 Int (900 mana) total (if you have the Careful Aim talent this will also give you 27 AP total) (When using Aspect of the Viper this will increase your mana regen by 15 mp/5) * +15 Agi each, to give +30 Agi total 2H * +35 Agi * +70 AP * +25 Agi Based on your preference for AP / Agi / Int, you may want to determine whether you prefer 1H or 2H weapons. Raiding marksman hunters will probably prefer to use 2x30 Int as this provides the best benefit in most cases. Note : Mongoose does not proc off ranged attacks. (neither does crusader, lifestealing, or fiery enchant) ---- Category:Game Terms Category:Hunters Category:Weapons